Tundra Girl and the Bartender
by OtakuWriter5441
Summary: What if Izumo Kusanagi gets trapped with Seri Awashima? IzumoxSeri
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! So this story is about Seri AwashimaxIzumo Kusanagi. Forgive if I made any mistakes it's just English isn't my native language. I'm sorry if you don't like the story, it's just that I like to express my imagination. And if you hate my grammar, please forgive me. Enjoy!**

It was a normal day at Homra. The usual noise surrounded Homra like a mist. Izumo Kusanagi, the owner of the bar Homra, and also the friend of the Red King, Mikoto Suoh, was doing his daily chore, taking care of his bar.

He may never admit it, but he's got a big crush on the serious Lieutenant of the Blue Clan,Seri Awashima. He thinks about her most of the time. And he always smiles whenever she's around.

"Hey, Kusanagi-san! Can we have some beer, please?" asked Shohei and Bandou.

"Two beers, coming up!" said Izumo in his cheerful voice.

"You seem happy today, Izumo-kun. What's up? What or who are you thinking?" asked Totsuka.

"Nothing..." Izumo said.

"Oh we all know who Kusanagi-san is thinking..." Yata said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah...3...2...1..." Chitosei counted.

"SERI AWASHIMA!" Everyone said.

"That's funny, guys." Izumo said.

"Oh, come on, Kusanagi-san. We all know that you are in love with that chick from the first time you laid eyes on her." Shohei said.

"Uh, Shohei, I think you drank too much beer, 'cause that is ridiculous." Izumo said.

"Don't even try to lie, Izumo..." Mikoto said "...I even notice it as well... Hm?" He cocked an eyebrow on Izumo.

"King? What are you saying?" Izumo said.

"Admit it, Kusanagi-san. You're hopeless." chatted Totsuka.

"She's a Blue, you guys." Izumo said.

"So... it doesn't matter..." Yata said smiling.

"Pfffffttttt. Why would I go gaga over that woman?" Izumo said.

"Whatever. We'll always know that you are in love with her. Right, Anna?" Rikio said. Anna just nodded.

The noise just goes on. Izumo just ignored what they said about him and Awashima. By the time they close up, Izumo think everything they said back there. _We'll always know that you are in love with her, _he thought. "That is just plain ridiculous." He said to himself while locking up the doors.

While Izumo was walking home, he heard a small scream. It was coming from a dark alley. He hurried down, only seeing a woman cornered by a bunch of gangsters. He told them "Hey! That's not the right way to treat a lady!" "Just who the hell are you?" said one of the gang members. He held his head and squished it and smiled.

"Only your worst nightmare." He said.

Izumo beat all the gangsters up with ease. When he's finished, he throws them in the dumpster. He turned to the woman and said "Hey you alright?" But when the woman turned to him, he blushed.

It was Awashima.

"Gah! S-Seri-chan! W-What are you doing here?" he stammered. "What are YOU doing here? And I already told you to not call me so informally." She said. "Well…I… I heard you screaming for help… so… I came here… to you know… save you." He said. Awashima just raised an eyebrow. They were silent for a few seconds, but Awashima spoke up "So, how are your boys? And the King?" "Oh! I… Uh… Urm… They're fine!" Izumo said "Oh. So I see…" she said. "H-How about you? And the rest of Scepter Four?" he asked. "Oh. We're fine. The usual. Busy." She said. "Mind If I take you home?" Izumo asked. Awashima tried to hesitate but after what happened she just said "Fine." While they're walking, Izumo keeps on staring at Awashima. But every time Awashima looks at him, he turned away. "So, I just noticed something. Did the Vice-Captain just cried out for help? Why didn't you attack them?" He asked. "I don't have my sword so I couldn't… attack them." Awashima said.

By the time they reached Awashima's house, she said "I'll be going now." "Alright." Izumo said. But something unexpected happened. Awashima ran to Izumo and kiss him on the cheek. "Thank you. I owe you." And she ran inside. Izumo felt blood rush to his face. He knew his was blushing. He held the part where Seri kiss him and smiled. Then he took one last look at her house and walked away.

The next day, Izumo can't stop thinking about Awashima. He kept on humming a tone that annoyed Mikoto. "What's wrong with his head?" he asked. "Don't know…" Totsuka said "Hey, Izumo-kun, you seem joyful today, did something happen?" "Oh! Um, it's nothing." Izumo replied. Totsuka leaned over to Izumo and said "Something happened last night, come on, you can tell us anything." "What? N-Nothing happened! It's just that…" Izumo said but he was cut off by the sound of the doors followed by Yata's voice "Hey guys! I heard there's a drug dealer in town! Let's go kick his butt!" he shouted. "Jeez, Yata. You really need to shout so early in the morning? Alright. Let's go." Mikoto said. Everyone else followed.

By the time they reached town, they saw the Blues already there. Izumo eye's searched for Awashima, but he couldn't find her. "Dammit! They are already ahead of us." Yata pouted. Then Izumo saw Awashima. She was talking to their King, Reisi Munakata. By the time he left, he approached her "Yo. What's going on here?" he asked. "We heard there's a drug dealer around here. We came here as fast as we can. But he got away. We asked a few people, they said his name was "Darkness" and said that he lived around these parts. But the strangest thing is, we couldn't find him anywhere." She said. "Hmm." Izumo said. Then he heard his cell phone ring. When he saw the text message, he got annoyed.

"**Awwwww. =3- Yata." **

Then he heard Yata and the others laughing. Seri just said "Boys, huh?" "Sometimes, you just gotta bear them." He said. "I better get going now. The others are probably waiting for me." Seri said. Izumo gave a small nod. Then the two parted ways.

When Izumo got back, he slaps Yata on the head. "That's for the text message…" Then he punched him on the shoulder "…That's for laughing. Where's Mikoto?" "Mikoto-san is having a conversation with the Blue King." Shohei said. When Mikoto got back he said "We are gonna work with the Blues…" "What?! Why?" Yata asked "If we work together, then we have better chances to catch this guy." Mikoto said, annoyed too about working with the Blues. Yata saw Fushimi passed by; he gave him a broad grin. "I'm going home now…" Yata said. "Oh, no you don't." Izumo said. "Come on! You just agreed because you wanna work with Awashima!" Yata said. Izumo then kicked Yata in the stomach. "Let's go." He said.

Then the two clans worked together to catch this "Darkness" guy. Some treated this teamwork like a nightmare, while others just don't care. From time to time, Izumo kept on looking at Awashima. He felt like an idiot, but he just kept on looking.

Then they felt a soft part on the road. "I think he's in here!" Seri said. But Izumo saw her about to step on something he shouted and ran to her "Wait! Seri that's…" But too late. She already stepped on it "A bomb." _Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep, Boom!_ Seri and Izumo fell down.

"Kusanagi-san!" The Reds shouted.

"Lieutenant Awashima!" The Blues shouted.

"Uhhhh…" Izumo moaned. _I can't move, why my body is so heavy? _He thought. But when he opened his eyes, he turned red. He saw that Awashima was on top of him. "Seri-chan?" He said. When Awashima opened her eyes, she quickly got off of him "Gah!" she said. "Where are we?" she said. Izumo scanned the whole background. All he see was darkness and rubble. He also saw the hole where he and Awashima fell, he also hear the voices calling their names. "We better get out of here. Fast." Izumo said. "Can you get a signal?" she asked. Izumo looked at his phone. **NO SIGNAL.** "Nope." He said. "Dammit." Seri said. Izumo eyes widened "Did you just say "Dammit"? Did you actually say something "informal"?" he said. "What? No! You must have misheard me." She said. "I guess you and I will be here for a while…" Seri said.

Izumo thought as he blush, _Wait? What?! Here, Alone? With Seri?_

**That's the end for Chapter 1. Please feel free to comment but please no bad words or insulting comments. But if you have an opinion, feel free and say it! Just don't be to hard on me! Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

"We better go that way if we want to get out of here." Seri said as she pointed to a "way".

"Are you sure you know where we're going?" Izumo asked.

"Yes. My senses are sharper than yours you know." Seri answered.

Izumo just gave a chuckle. "What?" Seri said. "Nothing…Nothing… Have it your way… All I know that we'll probably get lost if we went that way." Izumo said. Seri just rolled her eyes and continued on her path. Izumo just followed. Every time they walked further, it just keeps on getting darker. By the time it turns completely dark, Seri said "Great. What are we going to do know?" "Don't worry. I have a lighter with me… And… There." Izumo turned on his lighter. But when he turned it on, he saw his eyes and Awashima's completely connected. They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then they leaned in closer, and closer, until… _Boom! _They heard something from behind them. It was just a pile of rubble. "Umm… We should better get going." Seri said. Izumo coughed "Yeah."

They were silent for five minutes until Izumo broke the silence "So, Seri-chan? Were you always this serious?" "Why? Got a problem with that?" She said. "Nothing. Just asking." He said with a smile. Seri just rolled her eyes "How about you? Were you always this shallow?" she said. "Nah. Not all the time." He answered. Seri cocked an eyebrow. "Ok… Maybe most of the time." He said.

**Meanwhile, up there….**

"Crap. What is happening down there? Kusanagi-san!" Yata shouted.

"Quit it, Misaki. You know they're not gonna hear you." Fushimi said.

"Shut up!" Yata replied.

"Oh man. Lieutenant Awashima and Izumo Kusanagi. Trapped together. Whats gonna happen to them? We all know that Miss Awashima is a serious type, while the Red Clan's Izumo Kusanagi is a shallow type, we don't know if they will agree in everything they say or do!" said one of the Blues.

"Or maybe, they will have the time of their lives. We all know that Miss Awashima has a crush on that dude she's with, so maybe…" said the other. All of them grinned.

**Down there… **

"Shoot. I think we're lost." Seri said.

"Oh, what happened to Miss "My senses are sharper than yours?" I told you so that we will get lost." Said Izumo.

"What makes you say that?" she said, annoyed.

"I'm just saying. Now look, we're lost. You said it yourself.:" Izumo said.

"So you think you're better than me?!" Seri said.

"Hey, calm down, babe. Don't need to raise your voice at me." Izumo said.

"What did you just call me?! Jeez!" Seri said as she stormed off.

"Yeesh." Izumo said to himself. Seri did not talk to Izumo for a long time; finally Izumo spoke up, "Alright. I'm sorry I called you that. Happy?" "Hmph." That's all that she said. "I'm already saying sorry, and that's all you say? What do you want me to do? Kill myself?" Izumo said. Seri looked at him, annoyed as ever, "Look. I'm already trapped, in the darkness, with a frivolous idiot that does nothing but annoys me. Now that we're lost, and all you think is being playful?" she said. "Hey, I'm not the one who got us lost." He answered. Then the two of them argued and argued. Just then somebody shot a gun at them. The two of them jumped off. "What was that?" she said. Izumo saw a figure from behind a pile of rubble, he was holding a gun. When he was about to shoot Seri, he said "Watch out!" and he pushed Seri out of the way. They both hid behind a large rock. "What should we do?" she said. She heard Izumo moaned in pain, and then she found out, he was hit on his left leg. "Izumo! Your leg…" she said. "Nah. It's alright. It's nothing." He said. _He had his leg hit just to save me, _she thought. "No it isn't nothing! Just stay here. I'll hold him off… Awashima, Rea- she said but Izumo held her hand. He said, "No, you stay here. You'll get hurt if you fight him." He took out a gun and was about to charge him but she told him "Your leg is already injured, and you want to get injured again?! No! I won't let you." "Tch." He said and tried to charge at him again, but Seri stopped him, "As the Vice-Captain of Scepter Four, I order you to not- she was supposed to say, but Izumo leaned over and kissed her passionately, on the lips.

"You owe me." He said.

Seri was shocked and couldn't move. She blushed hard and smiled. Izumo smiled back. But this time, Seri leaned over and kissed him again on the lips, she said "Be careful." Izumo nodded.

Izumo charged at the person and shot him. When he reached him, he found out that he was the one they were looking for. "Seri!" he called. Seri ran to him and locked the criminal up. By the time they're finished, Izumo suddenly collapsed. "Izumo-kun!" Seri said. "I'm fine. Dammit. My leg." He said. Seri took his arm and put it over her. "Jeez, you're so reckless and careless." She said as she carried him. Izumo just smiled. Sooner or later, they found an exit. They went there, and they realized it was already dawn. "Finally!" they say. They fell onto one another. "Oh man. This the worst day ever." Izumo said. Seri chuckled "Tell me about it." "Wanna kiss again?" Izumo asked. "In your dreams…" Seri replied.

"Kusanagi-san!" yelled a familiar voice on the background.

"Miss Awashima!" yelled another one.

They found out that their clans have been looking for them all night long. "Kusanagi-san! You got us worried! Do you know how much hard work that we pu-" Yata said but stopped when he saw the two on top of one another "Eh, what are you doing?" he asked. "Uh, What? Nothing!" they said as they got off each other. "Miss Awashima! Are you fine? Can we get you something?" said one of the Blues. Seri stood up and said "I'm fine. Thank you."

"Kusanagi-san! You alright?" asked Totsuka, who ran to him. "Your leg! What the heck happened?" he said, worried. "It's fine. I got shot by the Darkness guy, but don't worry, it's all taken care of." Izumo said. "Wait? You already captured Darkness? Oh man." Yata said. "So, how was it?" Totsuka said, grinning. Izumo looked at Awashima, who is looking at him, and smiled.

"You'll never believe what happened." He said.

**That's the end. Sorry if you expected more, but if you like, just tell me. See ya! If you hate it, Sorry. If you like it, Arigatou Gozaimashita! (Thank You) :D**


End file.
